


The Perfect Effing End to the Perfect Effing Birthday

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Post Leah hitting on Serena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: 'She felt dirty. Tainted.'Serena goes home after Albies and has some thinking to do





	The Perfect Effing End to the Perfect Effing Birthday

She felt dirty. Tainted. She hadn’t done anything at all yet she had betrayed the woman she loved. How could she have entertained the thought, even for a millisecond, of kissing Leah. She was disgusted with herself. Had she been tempted? She didn't think so, she didn't want to think so, but she hadn't rebuffed Leah straight away with an "I'm flattered but I'm deeply in love with Bernie" as she would have expected. Instead she'd made some half arsed excuse about having an early shift. Had it simply been shock or had there been a weakness? Surely she couldn't  have been seriously considering it? She couldn't even remember what she had been thinking at the time, even though it had been barely 20 minutes since the event. All she could remember was missing Bernie and thinking that Leah might have been what a child of theirs may have looked like and the next moment walking away from the woman with a brick in her stomach.

 

How was she supposed to tell Bernie? She had to do it of course, and straight away or she’d fee like she was lying, but it seemed so cruel to tell her over Skype where she couldn’t take Bernie into her arms and promise her she adored the very bones off her.

 

The perfect fucking end to the perfect fucking birthday.

 

She slipped through the door, glad to see the lights were out as it meant Guinevere had gone down easily and she should be able to get a decent amount of sleep. She loved her great niece but sometimes it was nice to have a break. Then again there was an ominous glow from under the living room door.

 

With a sigh she opened the door, silently praying that Jason had forgotten to turn off a light and she would be able to flop face first into her sofa cushions.

 

The lights weren’t on, instead the entire room was lit by dozens of candles.

 

In the middle of the room was Bernie, bent down on one knee with an open ring box in her hand.

 

‘Happy Birthday darling. I love you so much and I can’t bear to be apart from your got a single moment. I’m home for good. You are my best friend, my lover, my everything. Please will you also be my wife. Will you marry me?’ Serena gaped at her, unsure if she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing or if she was even more tired than she thought.

 

‘Oh Bernie.’ Serena began to cry. Bernie frowned, those did not look like happy tears, had she gotten it all wrong? ‘We need to talk.’

 

* * *

 

‘Oh darling.’ Bernie cooed into Serena’s hair 5 minutes later. ‘You did absolutely nothing wrong. I know you would never actually do anything like that. I don't blame you for having a moment of doubt- it's been hell for me too being parted.'

 

'I miss you so much.'  Serena burrowed her face in Bernie ' s neckz, sobs shaking through her body. Bernie seemed to have forgiven her but so easily she could change her mind. She couldn ' t bear it if Bernie broke up with her. It was hard enough being together but afar, but not having her at all would break her - the whole debacle when Guinevere was born had made that painfully clear. Leah could never beat the way her heart raced every time she got a text from Bernie the way just hearing her voice could bring a greater peace than she had known was possible. To say she had missed Bernie ' seemed almost insulting in it's inadequacy

 

'I'm here now and I'm never going away again  I promise.'

 

‘What about Nairobi? Serena pulled back wide eyed with uncertainty. Bernie smiled as she took in Serena’s hair - she'd  been raking her fingers through it ever since they’d settled on the settee following Serena’s admission. As a result her hair was sticking up in all directions and made Serena look like she had been electrocuted.

 

'I quit. As soon as the centre was settled in fact. There was this patient that came in the day after I returned there. I already knew I was going to leave much sooner than I had originally planned but that day I handed in my provisional notice. The patient her husband had just died and she kept going on about how she wished they’d spent more time together, that she hadn't spent so much time at work. I had  a realisation - what was the point in working hard if I didn’t have someone to play hard with. Every moment I wasn't with you is a moment I was wasting.  My grand father had this saying, I think it was his father's originally - why help hundreds of others when you can make life hell for the one woman you love.  I think there's just about nothing I wouldn't do for you Serena, nothing I wouldn't give up if it meant I got to spend even one more minute with you.

 

‘Oh Bernie.’

 

‘You said you would choose me if you had to even though I told you l didn’t want you to choose, even though you temporarily chose against me. It seemed to make sense to take the decision away all together.’

 

‘You are amazing. I don’t deserve you Bernie, I'm so sorry.’

 

‘Don’t. I forgive you though there's really nothing to forgive.'

 

‘But-‘

 

‘But nothing. Now will you please marry me?

 

‘Of course I will. ' Their lips met in the middle, turning passionate immediately,  the only thing stopping them from celebrating there and then on the sofa being the almighty squark that came as an errant bra knocked a book onto a toy duck. They pulled back, suddenly aware of just how exposed they were

 

 'Upstairs. Now!'

 

* * *

 

Many hours later they lay cocooned in each others arms.

 

‘Can I be there when you tell this Leah girl that we’re engaged.’

 

‘Darling, I'm  never letting you out of my sight again.’


End file.
